Karkat's Birthday
by m0r0x1d3
Summary: Movie night? Cheesy pickup lines from Gamzee? Getting eaten out? What an interesting birthday, Karkat! PS I KNOW THIS IS REALLY LATE FOR 6/12 BUT FUCK YOU ALL, ACCEPT IT


Karkat's Birthday

Well, as you may already know, it was 6/12… Karkat Vantas's wriggling day. So far he had done nothing that day but rest, and he and his matesprit Gamzee were sitting on the floor of the living room in Karkat's hive, watching a rom-com. The credits were rolling when Gamzee spoke.

"Hey, Karbro," he began. Karkat looked at him confusedly.

Gamzee continued. "Do you like to save marine life?" Karkat eyed him suspiciously.

"'Cause I'd like you to free _my _willy," Gamzee finished. He flashed two pointer-fingers at Karkat, winked, and made a clicking noise in the back of his throat. He waited for Karkat to facepalm or curse or whatever the motherfuck he was going to do- but he never did it. Before he could think of why he wasn't reacting, Karkat was on top of him in the blink of an eye. It took him a few minuted, but Gamzee finally registered that his matesprit was attempting to make out with him. He chuckled at the thought. Karkat leaned back.

"What the everloving fuck is so funny at this moment in time?!" Karkat questioned, quite annoyed. Gamzee only smirked and flipped them both over. Karkat fought to shove him off, but did not succeed. Gamzee laughed even more. "Woah, Karkles, a moterfuckin' second ago, you were the one who wanted this," he grumbled out teasingly. Karkat gave him a death glare. Deciding not to fight, he grabbed Gamzee's shirt and pulled him down, kissing him again. He was about to run his tongue over Gamzee's lips when he remembered the greasepaint. There was no way in hell that he was going to stain his tongue on that disgusting shit. While running these thoughts over in his head, he hadn't realized that he had stopped kissing Gamzee. Gamzee leaned up a bit, then shook his head, leaning back down again. This time, however,he didn't move to his lover's mouth, but down to his neck. He gently tugged the sweater's neck down and ran his fangs over the soft, gray skin. Karkat began to shift under Gamzee, getting quite hot.

"Gamzee… I…" he let out meaningless words, not really knowing what he wanted to say in the first place. Gamzee slowly pushed Karkat's sweater up so he had access to the smaller troll's chest. he removed himself from Karkat's neck and trailed his claws and tongue down the mutantblood's sides and stomach. Karkat's breath hitched once Gamzee's tongue glided directly over the area above the waistband of his gray jeans. Gamzee unbuttoned the article of clothing and slowly unzipped the fly with his teeth. Karkat blushed and stayed completely still as he watched his matesprit carefully remove his jeans and boxers. Gamzee smiled and leaned up to kiss Karkat on the lips. He took of the scrunched up sweater and tossed it to the side along with the jeans. That was when he decided we wanted to try something that night.

"Hey, Karkat…" Gamzee grumbled out. "I wanna try somethin'... different, tonight," he finished. Karkat was instantly worried. Gamzee had a few… kinks that he was familiar with, and even though Karkat liked them too, he would never admit it and some of them were pretty weird. Before he could question what Gamzee was planning to do, his bare thighs were being pushed apart and Gamzee was leaning down in between them. Karkat then realized just what Gamzee was wanting to do.

"Wait, Gam- oh, fuck…" Karkat's head fell back and his eyelids fell closed as he felt the subjugglator's tongue licking at his nook. He moaned and let his claws become knotted in the mess of Gamzee's hair. He could feel his bulge just beginning to remove itself from its sheath. Gamzee continued flicking his tongue in and out of his lover's nook, licking at the folds now and then. Karkat was already sweating and blushing like mad, panting his partner's name from time to time. Gamzee had no idea that this would get him hot and bothered so quickly. He smiled mentally and continued his "trying" task.

Karkat knew he couldn't take much more of this. Like hell he was going to start moaning and begging for Gamzee to fuck him. Never in a million years would he let this clown know what he was thinking. But he could only keep his composure for so long, and with this little stunt Gamzee was attempting… he wouldn't be able to hang on much longer. He felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. Gamzee kept going until he knew his little love was about to come, and right before he got there, he stopped and leaned back quickly.

Karkat's head was spinning and he was dizzy. he was confused at first, then just angry. Why had Gamzee stopped directly before he reached his climax? What had the asshole been thinking? His thoughts were interrupted by Gamzee leaning into his ear.

"You can't have all that good-feelin' all to your lonely self, brother," Gamzee whispered. "So you're gonna have to share…" Gamzee leaned back and practically ripped his shirt off, tossing it into the pile of Karkat's previously discarded clothing. Karkat admired his body as he moved fluidly, being drawn in and zoning out on the purple-tinted black grubscars and slightly defined abs. He dragged his heavy-lidded eyes up and down, side to side, taking in his matesprit's body until he was covered by said troll once again. This time, however, he was naked. Gamzee leaned to Karkat's ear once more.

"I'm gonna make you motherfuckin' sing," he growled, his voice thick with lust. Karkat shivered and watched Gamzee position himself in between his legs. He coaxed his own dark purple appendage out and slowly pushed into the smaller troll's nook. Karkat covered his face with his arms, not daring to look at the troll above him. When Gamzee didn't move, he peeked out of his arms slightly, only to find a large pair of hands reaching towards him.

Even though Gamzee was as thin as a skeleton, he was abnormally strong. He easily pulled Karkat's arms away from his face and held them down. Karkat didn't fight back; he knew it was useless. He was about to yell at Gamzee for not moving, but before he could say anything, Gamzee had already pounded his first thrust into the other's small frame, racking Karkat's body with pleasure. Gamzee began going at a steady pace, gradually speeding up. Karkat was trying desperately to keep his moans locked in his chest, but the pressure was rising and some he just couldn't keep down.

After a few seconds, Karkat's bright red bulge unsheathed itself from its confines and squirmed about before being grabbed by Gamzee's rough hand. He began stroking the mutantblood, thrusting even harder into him than before. Karkat couldn't stop the sounds falling past his lips, Gamzee hitting his sweet spot now and then and being stroked so vigorously. He knew he was close, but he couldn't say anything to his lover above him- he was too busy nearly screaming with pleasure. Gamzee continued his procedures and leaned down to kiss his partner roughly.

Karkat went into a what he could only describe as blinding white shock. Gamzee was hitting him in just the right spot with every thrust, his candy-colored bulge was getting more attention than needed, and the taste of Gamzee's tongue on his was so satisfying that he couldn't even begin to describe it. After a few more minutes, he came with a loud moaning of Gamzee's name, and his bright red genetic fluid stained both of their chests and spilled onto the carpet below them. Gamzee followed soon after, and when he pulled out, the dark purple liquid mixed so that it created a beautiful shade of magenta.

Gamzee managed to tug the thin blanket off of the couch and wrap them both in its warm softness. He kissed Karkat on the head and smiled. "Happy wrigglin' day, Karbro," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Gamzee," Karkat returned, snuggling closer to the other, and they both fell asleep in a comfortable, sweat-sticky embrace.


End file.
